digibutterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EliteNerr
Hi EliteNerr -- we are excited to have Digibutterwiki as part of the Wikia community! I will import the text and images here today. Users will need to and you can make them into admins if they are trusted members of the communit using . I've put a list of all the content from the old wiki here so you can check on the progress of the import. Starting, or even relaunching, a wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Angela Beesley Greetings! I'm PanSola, a helper on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to welcome you to Wikia and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm organizing weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. The admins of some of Wikia's biggest gaming wikis (WoW, Halo) often attend them. You can find the time for the next chat by following this link. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various MediaWiki extensions. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 01:21, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Check out the monaco skin! Wikia has a new skin called Monaco, you can take a look at . I've done some customization for the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar, and you can find more info on customizing the skin at w:c:Inside:Monaco Skin Customization. If you like the skin, you can set it to be the site's default by going to , click on the "skin" tab, and scroll to the very bottom. -User:PanSola(talk/ ) 04:32, 29 February 2008 (UTC) =UNF= Vdogam3r 11:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Vdogam3r 11:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Vdogam3r 11:22, 23 March 2009 (UTC) was here.